Mortals are a Gods plaything
by TwistedMelody1313
Summary: Harlene is just a girl in highschool. Alright, scratch that, a violent girl in highschool. But her life is changed when she meets the God of Mischief himself, Loki. It gets even more strange when he decides to stay with her while he's in Midgard. How is she to deal with her feelings towards the man? Rated M for later chapter. A bit AU, OC x Loki
1. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYONE from Thor. I do, however, own Harlene, Veronica, Richard, and Harlene's mother. If I owned Thor, the movie would've been probably more smutty.

**Pairings: **Harlene x Loki; Hinted Thorki; One sided Richard x Harlene, Once sided Veronica x Harlene

**Rated: **M for smut in later chapter.

**Warnings****: **Characters may be OOC. I have only seen the movie once, and I'm not sure if I have everything right.

**A/C: **I know OCs are usually frowned upon, but IDGAF. I encourage others to use their OCs if they want to, while I'll do what I want. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Harlene wondered the hallways of her school, ignoring all the guys trying to give her valentines chocolates. She wasn't interested in anyone there, nor had she ever been. She was known as a walking nightmare, due to her violent nature. Though, anyone to first meet her would just find her very attractive.

Harlene had just turned eighteen not even a month ago. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde, and her eyes sky blue. She was very busty, and had lovely curves, as men would often say to her. She'd gone on dates before, but didn't like any of the guys she had gone out with. It was only to get rid of her boredom, which came around more and more lately.

She stopped at her locker, putting in the combination, ignoring the man next to her whom was getting into his locker. She wished he would've ignored her as she did him, but no such luck. It was the nerd who she was friends with in elementary, but they no longer were friends as she had gotten more and more popular.

He looked at her, biting his lip. "Hey, Harlene… Happy valentines day." He said. He would never tell her, but he missed how they used to be friends. Now she was nothing more than a bully to him and all of his new friends. She slammed her locker shut, sending a look of annoyance to the boy.

"Listen, dweeb, I don't have time to put up with you. Now give me your homework-" She was cut off as he shoved his homework into her hands, along with a box of chocolates. He looked away embarrassedly as she observed the heart shaped box in her hands. "Not a chance, Richard." She said, turning to the nearest girl. "Veronica! Here, take them." She pushed them into her friend's hands. "I'm on a diet." She walked off, going straight to class.

Richard watched this, before looking down. Harlene wasn't always like this, but yet it seemed so natural now. Like all his memories of her were fake. He pulled out his books for his next class, and walked off.

~MEANWHILE, IN ASGARD~

Loki wandered the kingdom of Asgard, angered. Once again, Odin favored Thor over himself. He knew why, now, however. He had just recently come back to the kingdom, and not a thing had changed. He felt ignored, rejected even. Maybe, just maybe he'd be more accepted in Midgard. He looked down. What the hell was he thinking? Going down to Midgard to be accepted by people so much more weaker than him? He had hit an all time low.

He walked into the throne room, deciding to tell Odin how he felt. He stopped once he heard Odin and Thor talking. He decided to listen closer, wondering what they could be talking about.

"Thor, my son, I must inform you of something important." Odin started, sounding conflicted.

"What is it father?" He asked, worried. What could cause his father, the great Odin, to feel conflicted like this?

"I was hoping to never tell you this, but, for Loki's sake, I should probably tell you, he was adopted." Odin sighed. "…He is a Frost Giant. Only reason I feel this is important is because-"

"We have one of the enemy inside our kingdom!? Father, how could you-" He was cut off by Odin putting his hand up to silence him.

"Thor, please. Loki is your brother. He is still the same person you knew, just…" Odin sighed. "I brought him in because his parents left him to die." Odin closed his eyes.

Loki looked down. He was already told how he came to be, and now Thor did too. Yet, Thor seemed upset. He stormed into the throne room, just as Thor was yelling about Loki being part of the enemies, and was cut off by Loki.

"Father, I wish to go to Midgard." Loki said, not looking at Thor. "It's obvious I'm not wanted here." He placed his hands on his lap.

Odin frowned. "Loki, you are wanted. Thor is just being hard headed at this information." He looked at Thor, obviously upset with his outburst.

Thor looked at Loki, and suddenly felt bad. Loki had been there since he could remember, and sure, he could be trouble, but he loved Loki. He was his brother. "Brother, I'm sorry. I let my feelings get the best of me-"

"Father, please." Loki stepped forward. "Even if it's just for a vacation. I want to think about everything going on." Loki met his father's eyes. Odin stayed silent for some time, before sighing.

"I suppose. You are able to take care of yourself." Odin stood up. "Loki, you will be coming back, right?" Odin asked.

"Yes, just give me a week. Even three days is enough." Loki said, relieved.

"I will send Thor to find you in three days then, and you will come home." He looked at Thor. "Please, take him to Heimdall. Tell him to let him go to Midgard." Odin waved them off, and Thor sighed.

He walked off with Loki, staying quiet. He didn't know what he could say to Loki at this point. He looked at his brother, before looking down. As they reached the bridge, he looked at Heimdall. "Father wants me to send Loki to Midgard for a bit." He told the man, whom followed them to send Loki away.

"Are you ready?" Heimdall asked. Loki looked at Thor, before nodding.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Goodbye brother." Loki said, his voice monotone. "Don't overthink this." He chuckled, before he disappeared.

Thor watched, before looking down, knowing he was the cause of this. His brother would be gone for three days, all because he couldn't accept his brother's origins. He walked back to the kingdom, deciding he wanted to spend some time alone rather than hang out with his friends. He could always do that some other time. Right now, he just wanted to be alone to think about his mistake.


	2. A meeting of Fate

**A/N: **So, I'm not sure how often I'll update. I was thinking every week, but I actually have it almost finished, and already thinking about making a second one, even if this isn't popular. I'm having fun writing it, and have so many ideas that I could use in a sequel. I was surprised to even get any reviews, and I'm actually quite happy! It encourages me to update more often! I've also seen the second movie today, so that encouraged me a bit more to put a new chapter up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor. As I said before. If I did, Loki would be at least shirtless in one scene. Like, really, what's up with him NEVER GETTING SHIRTLESS? Thor is shirtless twice in the movies! /Okay I'll shut up now I've gone a bit on the fangirlish side here.

* * *

Harlene sat in her class, spacing out the window. She barely noticed Richard passing her a note. She sighed and grabbed it after he poked her with it multiple times. She read it and sighed.

"Will you be my valentine?" It asked, and had yes, no, or maybe. She frowned, and circled no, handing it back to him. He sighed and looked down. Suddenly, the principle came in. He stopped the class, and went straight to the teacher. The two talked for a bit, before the teacher looked at the class.

"…Alright class. Today, class is over. Something has happened, and the school board feels as though the school should be closed." Mr. Alburn said, adjusting his tie. Harlene shrugged and stood up, walking out of the classroom. Richard followed her, grabbing her wrist.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" He asked, frowning. "We were good friends before, what happened-"

"I grew up." She said simply. "Now let me go, or I'll shove you into a locker." She said, yanking her arm away and going to her locker, putting her books away and shutting it. She knew Richard was watching her, but she couldn't look back. She knew he was upset, but he'd get over it and find someone worth his time. She sighed and walked out of the school, before noticing a dent in the ground near the school. She blinked, and walked over. It hadn't been there before, is this why class had been let out?

She reached the spot, looking down into the crater, but saw nothing. She sighed and stood up. "That's weird." She mumbled, beginning to walk away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which annoyed her.

"Richard, I told you no-"She turned around, before her eyes widened. This man was definitely not Richard. This man had raven black hair, and vibrant green eyes. He was taller than she was, and very attractive. Did he go to school with her? How come she hadn't noticed him before.

"I'm sorry, but my name's not Richard." He said, his voice sounding very intelligent. She stared at him, before looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I uh…" She was cut off by the man, who silenced her by placing his finger to her lips.

"Shhh… No need to explain. I was just wondering where I am." He said. Oh great, a drunk attractive guy.

"You're at a high school." She rolled her eyes and began walking away. She was grabbed, harshly this time. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"Don't disrespect me, peasant." He growled. She glared back at him, pulled her arm back, and snapped it forward. No way in hell would she be controlled by this stranger. She watched him reach up to his nose, which she had broken. Feeling satisfied, she began to walk off.

The man didn't seem to understand, and grabbed her again, snapping his nose in place. "You dare punch a God!?" Alright, this man had a bit too much to drink.

"Hey, leave her alone!" She blinked and looked over at the nerd who was now going to help her. The man looked back as well, standing up straight.

"Hey, no, I'm the one that punched you." Harlene said, not wanting Richard to get hurt. She watched the man turn towards her, and back hand her. She fell back, holding her cheek.

"Pathetic." He said, walking off. Richard's eyes widened and he rushed to Harlene's side.

"A-are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-"

"Shut up." Harlene stood up, shaking her head. "I could be worse…" She stood up and began walking off. "I'm going home." She said quietly. Luckily for her, she didn't live too far from the school. She opened the door, and was greeted by her mother rushing around, and cleaning up around the house.

"Oh, hello love." She smiled, stopping her frantic moving. "I'm surprised to see you home. You didn't skip again, did you?" She frowned. "You know-"

"I don't need your lecture again. No, we were sent home early. You should be getting a call soon about it." Harlene said.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll soon be heading to work. Dinner's in the oven. It'll be done soon. Be safe, and I love you." She kissed Harlene's cheek, before rushing upstairs to change into her uniform.

It had always been just Harlene and her mother together. Her father walked out on her mother when they learned she was pregnant, so Harlene actually did look up to her mother. She was a strong woman who still somehow managed to be happy, even without a moment to herself.

Her mother rushed down the stairs, looking at her daughter, before smiling softly. "I'll be home before you wake up, I love you." She said, taking a deep breath. "And the school has called me. The rest of the week, school is canceled. So sleep in." She said, and left.

Harlene blinked, before laying down. There wasn't much to do at her house, as they were broke, but she was fine with this. It may have been boring, but she was content. She decided to watch random cartoons on tv. She may have been an adult, but she enjoyed cartoons. Especially anime. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she awoke to someone knocking on her door. She sat up and rubbed her eye, standing up and opening the door.

There stood her best friend, Veronica. She seemed excited, and rushed past her sleep driven friend.

"Dammit Veronica… What time is it?" Harlene asked, before noticing the sun was still up. Huh, so she didn't nap for very long.

"It's five silly! I wanted to tell you that…" She went on about her date with her crush, and everything they did. Harlene listened vaguely, before Veronica finished. "Romantic, right?" She giggled.

"Uh… Yeah." Harlene shrugged.

"How about you? What did your day consist of?" She asked, sitting next to Harlene.

"School, tv, then sleep." She responded. "Something I'd like to get back to, if you don't mind." She mumbled.

"Oh, come on! You need some kind of romance." Veronica frowned. "Go out with Allen or something!"

"No thanks. I rather just sleep." Harlene mumbled. This Tuesday would be forever, wouldn't it? She blinked when Veronica said nothing.

"Well… I'll go then." She said softly. She began to rush out, before Harlene stopped her.

"What's wrong?" The strawberry blonde stood, walking to the brunette. Veronica stopped, before biting her lip.

"You'll just hate me if I tell you, so I'll go." She almost reached the door, but Harlene was quicker. She grabbed the female's wrist and frowned.

"Tell me what's wrong." The older female commanded. "…Please." She was a bit worried. Her friend had been happy all until this moment.

"…I can't…" She pulled away. "Maybe one day." She said, looking back, before leaving. Once again, Harlene was alone. She sighed and laid back on the couch. A few hours later, there was another knock on the door. Harlene woke up, annoyed at this point. She whipped open the door, glaring.

"What!?" She froze when she noticed it wasn't any of her friends. Instead, it was the man she punched earlier. "…What are you doing here…?" She glared again. The raven haired man silenced her, and pushed her aside, walking into her home. Her eyes widened. Was he going to rob her? "I'll call the police if you don't leave!"

"Calm down, I mean no harm." He said, sitting on the couch. She found his voice strangely soothing. She sighed and shut the door.

"Can you at least tell me why you're in my house?" She sat next to him, still annoyed.

"I have nowhere else to go." He shrugged. Lovely, he was using her as a hotel. That just wouldn't do though.

"That's nice and all, but you can't stay here." She tried to pull him off of the couch, but he tugged his arm back, pulling her onto his lap.

"Calm down. It'll only be for three days. If you're worried about your mommy, I'll hide when she's here." He chuckled.

Harlene blushed darkly, before glaring away. "…It's nothing like that. How do I know you're not a murderer? Or some psycho…" She trailed off. The man gripped her chin and made her look up at him.

"Because, if I was, I would've killed you already." He said. "Nor would I be sitting here right now."

Her eyes widened, before she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She said, getting off of his lap. "…What's your name anyway?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Loki." He said, looking over at her. "…The God of Mischief. You should be honored." Harlene rolled her eyes. This man was quite the joke.

"Yep, sure. And I'm Thor." She rolled her eyes. He smirked.

"Thor isn't nearly as good looking as you." He yawned, and stretched. "Shall we sleep?"

Harlene's face was bright red, but she looked at him. "Y-yeah… Sure. You don't have to hide from my mother. I'll tell her you're from school." She said softly. "I'll sleep down here with you so she doesn't get scared…" He blinked. "Get up."

Loki didn't like someone telling him what to do, but did as she asked him. She pulled the cushions out of the couch, before pulling a bed out of it. His eyes widened. "Amazing…" He said, laying down on it.

She chuckled. "You're weird." She mumbled, before going upstairs and grabbing a blanket and going downstairs to lay with him. She placed the blanket on him, before turning out the light. She used the light from the tv to guide her back to the futon, before laying next to the handsome man.

"I may be weird, but you're even more so." He smirked, rolling over so his back was towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. Sleep well." She said, curling up as well, trying not to have any physical contact with the man. It wasn't long until she was snoring. Loki, however, couldn't sleep as easy. His mind swam with thoughts of Thor and Odin. Did they miss him yet? Was Thor sorry? He sighed, soon calming his mind, and falling asleep himself.


	3. Veronica's truth

**A/N:** I couldn't think of a better chapter name OTL. However, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Uploaded two today since I've finished all of the chapters, and will be working on a sequel, even if people begin to hate it! I decided to add some bit about Veronica in this, but not much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Thor, but I own my oc's. So there you go.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when the light had been turned on in the living room and a scream was heard. Harlene opened her eyes, looking up at her frightened mother. She was confused at first, before she noticed the spot next to her was empty, and Loki was walking down the stairs. She sat up and frowned.

"Mom, calm down-"She tried, but her mother was frantic. She placed her hand over Harlene's mouth.

"There's someone in the house-"

"It's my friend from school. His parents weren't home, and he forgot his keys. They went out for a few days, and asked to crash here. I swear it's safe." She said to her mother, who slowly calmed down.

"O-oh. And you didn't consult me about this!?" She frowned. "…I would've said yes, but still. It would've been better than thinking there was a robber or something."

Loki came down, confused. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to frighten you. Your daughter was kind enough to let me stay with her, and I hadn't thought to tell her to ask you. I'm terribly sorry. Your daughter was extremely tired." He bowed. Harlene's mother blushed and giggled.

"Oh, it's fine. You're quite the charmer." She said. Loki smirked and walked over.

"Me? Why, I'm just being a gentleman. After all, you and your daughter are both lovely women." He said, smiling.

Her mother's eyes widened, before she looked at Harlene. "You're planning on marrying him, right?" Harlene's eyes widened.

"Mother!" She threw a pillow at the laughing woman. "Well, if you two want breakfast, I can make you bacon and eggs." She suggested.

"No thanks ma'am. I'm still a bit sleepy. If you're hungry, however, I can cook for you." He said. Harlene swore her mother would fangirl in a matter of seconds.

"N-no thank you. I should get some rest. You two kids don't get too friendly, unless you use protection!" She walked up the stairs, leaving the two downstairs.

Harlene's face heated up. Leave it to her mother to make things even more awkward. Loki laid back down, yawning.

"Your mother's sweet; reminds me of my mom." He said, hands behind his head. "Frigga made sure I was safe, and comfortable, no matter how much trouble I caused." He sighed. Harlene blinked, before laying down with him, curling up. However, she faced him this time.

"She sounds like a very nice woman." Harlene said softly. He rolled over, and smiled softly.

"She is." He said, closing his eyes. Not even minutes later, the man began to snore. She giggled, but curled up. She admitted, she was pretty sleepy. She closed her eyes, falling asleep once again.

A few hours later, she woke up to the phone ringing. She frowned and got out of bed, going to answer the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Harlene…" Veronica's voice said over the other line. "…Are you going to be busy after your mother leaves for work?" Veronica asked.

Harlene was actually shocked, as Veronica seemed upset yesterday, but decided to answer her question. "Not really, why?" She asked.

"Well, I thought about why I came over yesterday, and I think I need to talk to you." Veronica said, obviously a bit scared.

"Oh, alright. What time will you be here-" The phone was cut off. Veronica had hung up on her. She sighed. If Veronica showed up, she'd have to hide Loki. She didn't need word going around that she had a man living with her.

"Who was that?" Loki asked. Harlene jumped, before looking back.

"One of my friends. They wanna talk to me later tonight. Which means you'll be in my room when they're here."

"No fun." Loki frowned, but shrugged. "Alright. I'll do it. Do you have books?" He asked. She blinked. He liked to read?

"Yeah, actually. I have books on myths, religions, different cultures-"

"Excellent." He smiled. "Then you may have your alone time with your friend." He said, before stretching.

"You hungry?" Harlene asked.

"Got any fruit? Maybe some veggies?" He asked. Harlene chuckled.

"Yeah, we have bananas." She said, and Loki stood.

"Sweet." He walked to the kitchen to help himself, which Harlene didn't mind. She yawned and sat down, turning on the tv. She hardly ate when it came to breakfast, no matter how much she was lectured about it.

Loki came back with a banana, sitting next to her and offered her to take the first bite out of it. She blushed a bit, but decided to tease him and wrap her lips around the tip of the banana in a lewd motion. He chuckled, but let her. She pouted when she didn't get much more of a reaction from him, so took a bite and turned back to the tv. He began to eat his banana, frowning.

"What is this?" He asked, seeing the colorful characters run around on the screen.

Harlene giggled. "This is a cartoon. I'm not sure what it's called." She said, looking at him. He shrugged, before laying back down. "You going to sleep again?"

"At least until your friend gets here. Isn't much to do, is there?" He asked, looking at her. Harlene shrugged, before Loki closed his eyes, falling asleep once again.

Harlene sat on the futon, alone once again. She sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen around lunch time. Her mother would soon be coming down to get ready for work. The next hour went by pretty quickly, her mother came down, got dinner in the oven, and got ready for work. She left, but didn't forget to mention Loki before leaving.

"Make sure you and your friend don't mess up the house, and don't have sex without condoms. If you need condoms, I have some in my room, unless you want to go with him and buy-"

"Mom, it's not like that." Harlene frowned. Her mother laughed, waving her off.

"Well, you know the drill." She said, before looking at the oven. "Dinner will be done in an hour. You'll need to get it out." She hugged Harlene, before kissing her on the cheek, rushing out the house. Harlene sighed, before noticing Loki was awake.

"It's nice to see some mothers being okay with their daughters getting physical with men." He chuckled, standing up. Harlene huffed and walked into the kitchen. "I didn't mean like that, not that we were physical or anything. It's just nice that she doesn't try to force you to be a virgin."

Harlene sighed, before Loki pulled her off of the chair and against him, pulling her back to the bed, on top of him.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't do anything with you, however. You are beautiful, and you seem sweet outside of school." He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Before Harlene could respond, the door swung open. There stood Veronica, her eyes wide. "Veronica, what's-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be busy with your boyfriend." Veronica began to close the door. Harlene frowned and stood up quickly.

"Veronica, he's not my boyfriend, please…" Harlene looked worried, so Loki sighed.

"She's right, we're nothing to eachother. I'm just staying here until I can go home. I will leave you two alone." Loki said, walking away.

Harlene pinched the bridge of her nose, a bit annoyed with everything, before realizing the door was now shut. Her eyes widened, and she looked up. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, sitting on the futon. Veronica sat next to her, looking down as she teared up.

"…I've been hiding the true me. I'm not into guys." She sobbed out, hugging Harlene. Harlene blinked, before wrapping her arm around Veronica. It was a bit of a shock that Veronica would come out of the closet to her, since she was known for picking on gays. Harlene, however, liked gays. She, herself, wasn't really one. Well, maybe, she did find women sexually appealing sometimes.

"Oh? Is that the only reason you're beating yourself up?" She asked, before Veronica looked up, shaking her head.

"…I came to you because I love you."


	4. Falling into depression

**A/N: **Okay so I didn't think this story would get more than even 1 favorite. If I had known, I would've put more thought into it! Anyway, here's a new chapter, and I've decided that I'll probably update either once a day, or every other day. It will give me time to work on the sequel, and once I'm done uploading this one, I'll begin uploading the next one.

I also must say, this chapter was shorter than I had intended, but that's fine. I'll try to make up for the shortness in chapters other ways.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Thor. I'm sure this is obvious however!

* * *

Harlene's breath stopped; her eyes wide. Veronica, in love with her!? How could she tell her that she wasn't into women all like that? Veronica seemed to be waiting.

"…Veronica, I…" She stopped when she heard footsteps. Loki came down the stairs, ignoring the girls' conversation.

She sighed, leave it to Loki to come down at that moment. However, this could be what she needed.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. My mother wouldn't be too happy if… I were to love another woman. She so set on me being with Loki over there." She frowned. "…I wish I could though. I don't like him."

Loki frowned. "Don't use me to get out of your situations." He murmured, getting a celery stick and walking off.

"Don't lie. You just don't like me." Veronica looked away, standing up. "I should've known. You're always with guys. This guy is probably just another one. You always reminded me of a whore-"

"Whoa, what the fuck Veronica!? Just because I don't like you in that sense, doesn't mean I'm a whore." She growled. "I'm going to give you three seconds to leave."

"Or what, you'll punch me!?" Veronica glared.

"Yes. I will." Harlene crossed her arms, glaring down at the younger woman. "I'm not going to let anyone call me a whore and stay in my house."

Veronica growled, before storming out, slamming the door behind her. She sighed, sitting down. One friend down, no more to go. She didn't really care though, she was still Harlene. She was known for violence, so it wouldn't matter if someone thought it was a good idea to pick on her. She turned on some music, turning it up and ignoring everything around her.

Loki came down, eyes wide at the display. Harlene never came off as the drinker, but here she was, drinking vodka, which probably belonged to her mother, and dancing around in an almost slutty way. He sighed. Nope, he wasn't putting up with it. He turned off the music, grabbing the vodka from Harlene and made her lay down.

Harlene smirked and grabbed him, pulling him on top of her. "Lokiiiii~" She giggled, kissing his neck. Loki's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away. This wasn't something he wanted, especially since Harlene just lost her best friend. He pulled away as quick as he could.

"Come on… We can do it any way you want. Doggy, missionary, spooning-"

"Stop!" He growled. "Sleep. I'll finish dinner up and wake you." He said, beginning to head to the kitchen.

"Come onnnn… There's condoms in my mom's room… We could fuck right here-"

"You're drunk, so stop." He mumbled, getting the chicken out the oven and putting it on the stove. He looked at Harlene, whom was pouting. "That won't work on me." He said simply, walking elsewhere to get something.

The phone rang, and Loki rushed to get it, not wanting anyone to hear drunken Harlene. "Hello?" He answered, his eyes dull.

"Hey, Loki! How's Harlene? I was worried about leaving her alone." Harlene's mother called out on the other line.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's actually asleep right now." Loki smiled softly.

"Oh, great! Oh wait, dinner's-"

"I got it. Don't worry, everything's fine here." He chuckled. "I'll tell her you called."

"Thank you." She said and hung up. Wait, how did she know his name? Perhaps she overheard his name at one point. He looked back at Harlene, his eyes wide once again.

She was in a tank top and panties, dancing around. He sighed, if it wasn't for his self control, she'd already be screaming. He went back to finishing the dinner, before looking in. "Dinner's done, Harlene." He said, setting the table for her, and got some vegetables to eat himself. Harlene walked in, looking at the food, before eating it. He watched, making sure she'd be okay. She was really drunk, off just that little bit.

"…You don't drink often, do you?" He asked. Harlene looked at him, frowning. "…I see, you're pretending to be drunk so you can be happy." He said, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "After this, get some rest." He said.

"Fine." She sighed, eating the chicken and potatoes. Loki went back to his plate, eating his lettuce. He looked up after a while and realized Harlene had fallen asleep right on the table. He chuckled and stood up, picking her up and putting her back into the futon, covering her up. The phone went off, so Loki answered it as quick as he could so it wouldn't wake her up.

"Hello?" He sat down, looking at the tv.

"Let me talk to Harlene." Veronica growled. Loki tensed up. He could always let Harlene handle it, but he had actually been spying on the girls to make sure everything was alright. He couldn't let her talk to Veronica. Not after what she did.

"She's busy at the moment. What could you possibly want?" He asked, looking at a wall.

"I want to talk to her, not you. I don't even know who the hell you are, or why you're at her house. I suggest you leave her alone, before I get really angry."

"I'm not scared of a girl, Veronica. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to let Harlene sleep, so I'm getting off here." He went to hang up, before Veronica spoke again.

"What are you to her? Why doesn't she love me?" She sobbed out. Loki tensed up, but still hung up. He wouldn't put up with her, not today.

He yawned, feeling a bit tired himself. He got into the bed with her, curling up and pulling her close to himself. "Sleep well, Harlene." He mumbled, closing his eyes.


	5. Realizations

**A/N:** Halfway done uploading all of these, but this will probably be the last one for a bit. I'm glad everyone seems to like this, though!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thor. I own my ocs, and this is it.

* * *

Harlene woke up in the middle of the night, hearing loud clashes of thunder. Her eyes widened and she cried out, rolling over to hide her face in Loki's chest. She had actually forgotten he was there, but was now grateful. Loki opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Harlene. He heard the thunder and tensed up.

'Thor…' The name came to his mind without any second thought. That had to be him. He stood up, taking Harlene's hand. "Come on." He tried, but she frowned and curled up. He sighed. "Fine, I'll be back in no time. Just keep the door unlocked." He said and rushed outside. It was raining, and there was a lot of thunder and lightning. If this was Thor's doing, he was really upset. He rushed off, going to the spot he had landed into. The crater near the school.

"Thor!" He cried out. He was hoping maybe, just maybe, he could have some kind of positive response. The thunder stopped, which seemed to be positive. A little while later, the clouds began to spiral. His eyes widened and he moved out of the way as he saw someone falling from the clouds. He wanted to help soften the fall, but the most he could do was throw some leafs in the crater, which didn't do much. He stood there and stared at his brother, who was carrying a change of clothes for him.

"Thor… Are you alright?" Loki kneeled down next to him. Thor opened his eyes, before handing him the clothing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Father wanted me to bring this to you. I didn't know how to get a hold of you and well… I also wanted to see you myself." Thor sat up as best he could. "I'm sorry for not accepting you. I see as how this could make you want to leave. Please, come back." Thor begged.

"…I'll be back home tomorrow, brother. I can't just go now." He said, sitting next to his brother. "I told someone I'd be back in a bit. I don't have much time." Loki looked down, closing his eyes. "…I've missed you very much, brother."

Thor sighed, before nodding. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry for everything." He looked up. "…I must be going. Promise me that when I return, you'll come home."

"I promise, Thor." He said. "I'll see you soon." He stood up, and watched Thor be sucked away. He sighed and began heading back to Harlene's. He was shocked to find her standing outside, worried. As he reached her door, she hugged him tightly.

"Loki! I thought you'd abandoned me!" She cried. He blinked, but wrapped his arms around her. He was confused, but said nothing as she cried into his chest. He realized, over the day they spent together, she was nothing of who she was when they first met.

In fact, he thought she was better this way. He thought maybe, just maybe, he was falling for her. Of course, he wouldn't say anything. It had only been a day really, and while she was cute, and seemed smart, he didn't want to rush anything. Especially if she wasn't anything he thought she was. The two went back inside, and decided to stay up and eat sweets. Luckily for them, they had found ice cream and cookies, and even a few old movies.

Around the time her mother came home, they were both hyped up on sugar, and rushed over to greet her.

"Welcome home mother!" Harlene smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Uh… no. Is everything okay?" She asked, perplexed. She saw the empty ice cream container and sighed. "Nevermind. Listen, I'm going to sleep. Make sure you don't go out unless you lock the door." Her mother rushed off.

"…That was weird. Your mother seemed like she was in a hurry." Loki said, the sugar buzz slowly wearing off.

"Yeah…" Harlene looked at him. She hadn't really realized that he was getting changed until he threw off his shirt, and started undoing his pants. She looked away; face burning red as he did so.

Loki seemed to notice this and smirked. "What's wrong? Never seen men undress before?" He teased, but Harlene looked at him.

"I have not." She admitted. No use in lying, she didn't want to be a slut. In fact, she was quite happy that she was still a virgin, and prided herself on that. She noticed him snickering, before crossing her arms. "So what? I'm glad to be a virgin." She said, rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing like that. In fact…" He wrapped an arm around her waist once his shirt was on and pulled her close. "I'm a virgin as well." He said, chuckling.

Her eyes widened, before she pulled away. "I call a hoax." She murmured. "You seem so sure of yourself. Surely-"

"I'm not lying. Sometimes I wish I was, but I'm not a big pervert like most men. In fact, I think the greatest pleasures in life are reading." Loki let her go, shrugging. "Perhaps I'm weird, but oh well." He sighed.

Harlene blushed and reached over. "You're not weird. In fact…" She stopped, before taking a deep breath. "I think it's sexy that you prefer reading." She finished, looking away. Loki blushed a bit, before smiling.

"That's actually nice to hear." He sighed. "Most girls where I come from don't like that. They prefer my brother over me." He sighed. Harlene stared at him, wondering about his life now. He seemed to notice this and sat next to her.

"You see, I'm adopted, so Thor isn't really my brother. He got upset because I'm… I come from the family that his father has been at war with for years." Loki sighed. "…He's a warrior, and a god. All women preferred him over me. He was strong, handsome, and blond. Every woman's dream."

"Not mine." Harlene said simply. Loki chuckled and patted her on the head, before sighing.

"If only there were more women like you, instead of… Mewling quims…" He growled slightly. He sighed, before falling onto the futon, the sugar rush finally gone and leaving him exhausted. "…Perhaps one day I'll be lucky to find a lovely woman like you…" He mumbled, passing out.

Harlene watched, and felt her face heat up. She began to crush on Loki, big time. Not only did he not care about sex, he seemed to be such the gentleman. And just like her mother said, he was quite the charmer.

She laid next to the man, before closing her eyes. Perhaps the man wasn't as much of an ass as she had thought before. In fact, she was actually happy she met him. But it soon dawned on her that he would soon be leaving. Today would be the final day with him, and she had to make it worthwhile.

She had to take him on a date.


	6. Accepting our feelings

**A/N: **Over halfway through submitting this one! After this one, I may take a short break to finish up the sequel. Also, because some (irl) asked me how the name is pronounced, it's pronounced "HarlEEn", and it means "To be absorbed in the Lord's love", which is ironic, considering she is in love with a God. Anyway, enough of my random mumbo jumbo.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. Thor is owned by Marvel comics, and Norse mythology.

**Warning:** Scenes of sexual acts are in this chapter. You have been warned!

* * *

Harlene woke up later than she had hoped to, as the sun was fully up, and her mother had already left, dinner done without her help. She sat up and looked around. Loki was nowhere to be seen, and this worried her. Before she could say anything, though, a female's voice spoke from upstairs.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Veronica called down, cheerfully walking down the stairs. Harlene looked at her, holding her head. She was confused. One moment she's with Loki, the next moment Veronica is in her house.

"Where's… Loki?" She asked, looking at her weakly. Veronica frowned, crossing her arms.

"What's it matter? You've got me." She said, sitting next to her. "If you must know, he's gone. He decided that he no longer needed to stay at your house, and left."

Harlene's eyes widened, filling with pain, before she looked down. "Oh… I see." She sighed, looking down. Would Loki really just up and leave?

Yes. He would. Especially if he really was the God of Mischief. He was known for tricking others. She pulled her knees to her chest, shaking.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you-"

"Harlene, don't listen to her." A voice said, but it was faint. It sounded like…

Like Loki.

Harlene stayed still, before pushing Veronica away. "I'm not interested in you Veronica. I may find you attractive, but right now, I don't want anything to do with anyone." Harlene approached her. "Now where's Loki?" She growled, but soon, found herself in bed again, with a very concerned Loki looking down at her.

"Harlene… Are you okay? You kept talking about me, and… Well…" He blushed a little, but said nothing more. Harlene blushed, and nodded. It had only been a dream.

"I'm fine. Just…" She felt the need to ask the question that had been on her mind since he said about being a God. "…If you're truly Loki, and your brother is truly Thor… Can you prove it?" She asked, staring at him.

Loki blinked, before closing his eyes. "…Of course. I was hoping you wouldn't ask though." Suddenly, Loki's skin began to turn into a blue color, and markings appeared on his body. He opened his now red eyes, and stared at Harlene, who stared back.

"Is this enough, Harlene?" He asked. "Enough to prove myself?"

Harlene stared at him, eyes wide. She reached over to him, touching his skin that was now cold to her. "…" He hadn't lied. No human could do this. "…You're beautiful." She said, pressing her forehead to his. He blinked, staring back at her, before shaking his head.

"I'm a monster. A disgusting mon-" He was cut off by Harlene, who pulled him close.

"A man crafted by perfection." She said into his ear. His eyes widened, before he relaxed. Harlene accepted him, even after seeing him in his true form, unlike Thor.

He looked up at her, before pressing his lips to hers and pinning her down to the bed. He couldn't stop himself. The thought of being accepted, and no longer needing to hide… It was overwhelming.

Harlene didn't even think to stop him, as this would be her last time together. Who better to lose her virginity to than someone who seemed amazing, strong, charming, and handsome? The two continued to kiss, a battle of tongues commencing between them.

It wasn't long until the frost giant pulled away, panting. He almost went back to his 'normal' form, but when Harlene noticed his skin get warm, she stopped him.

"I want you as you are… Not a fake illusion." She whispered. Loki's eyes widened, never before feeling the way he did. She would have him as he was, and not for what he wasn't. Once again, the two were kissing, urgently trying to remove eachother's clothing. Loki did everything in his power to please her, and the sensations were weird, because of his cool skin against her warm skin, but it was pleasurable. He pulled her close, kissing her neck, down to her breasts, and began to play with one of her nipples. She cried out, as the sensation felt good.

The day was full of so much passion and love making between the two, and Harlene was glad. The love making had been amazing, despite the nagging thought of Loki being ripped from her hours later. Once they were done, Loki returned to his 'normal' form, pulling Harlene into his arms.

"My Gods…" He panted out. "That was… Wow." He looked down at the woman he had just lost his virginity to, and smiled softly. "…I thought that would be weird, but… It was lovely."

Harlene smiled softly, holding him close. They still had a few hours. "Loki… Could we go out?" She asked, looking at him.

He blinked, before shrugging. "Sure, why not? I hadn't seen much of midgard since I've been here." He chuckled. She smiled and ran upstairs, throwing on something 'cute', which wasn't like her, but she wanted to impress Loki. She borrowed her mother's red prom dress, and a pair of her high heels, before coming back down. Loki looked back at her, before chuckling.

"Harlene… That's not like you." He said. "Even I know that." He walked over, snapping his fingers. Her eyes widened as her clothes had been changed just like that. "Much better." He smiled. She looked down. Her clothing was much like her every day clothing, which she actually didn't mind. The two began to head out, locking the door after Harlene confirmed that she had her keys.

Most couples would go out to dinner or a movie for a date, but these two decided the library was right up their ally. Loki found some books on religion, while Harlene picked out some random chapter books and sat down with Loki, reading in silence. Everything was going well, until she heard two familiar voices.

"She turned both of us down." She heard Veronica first, who sounded really upset.

"Yeah, but I can't just become a dick to her because of it." Was Richard's response. Shit, they were in the library. Which meant that if they found her, she would be royally fucked. Luck was not on her side today, as Veronica and Richard walked out from a book isle right in front of her.

Loki didn't acknowledge them, as he didn't realize they were there, but Richard realized Loki right away. "…" He said nothing at first, before he looked at Harlene. "I tried to protect you from him, he hurt you, and now look at you." He said, sorrow evident in his voice. Loki looked up and frowned.

"I hurt her without thinking. Now, what's your business with her? She's happy right now, so why even think about sabotaging her?" He looked directly at Veronica accusingly. "…After all, I have very good ears. Drugging her and attempting to beat me to death won't get you very far."

Harlene's eyes widened, and she stood up. "…Veronica, what the fuck-"

"You turned me down for this abusive fucker!" She growled, before the librarian walked over.

"I'm afraid you must leave. We have children here, and that language is not tolerated." She said. Loki stood up, wrapping his arm around Harlene.

"That's fine, ma'am. We'll be going." He said, pulling Harlene with him before she snapped. It wasn't long until they had reached the outside, and she began to cry.

"Why is everything crashing around me suddenly!?" She cried, clinging to Loki. "First I hurt my best friend, and then I fall in love with you!" She hadn't realized how hurtful it sounded until after Loki pushed her to the ground.

"So, what, falling in love with me is bad!?" He growled. "I thought you accepted me, but I can see I was wrong. I regret falling in love with you, as I see I have no meaning in your life! You're just a normal mortal, a mewling quim…" He growled, before storming off.

Her eyes were wide, and she wanted to go after him, but couldn't. He was gone before she could even blink.

"Loki…" She looked down, before heading home. Today wasn't her day. Not at all.

~MEANWHILE, WITH LOKI~

Loki wandered around the crater, waiting for midnight to come. Maybe if he yelled loud enough, Thor would hear him. He couldn't believe Harlene would say such a thing. It didn't matter, he'd soon be rid of her anyway. However, he remembered that he forgot his other clothing

"Fuck…" He growled, heading back to Harlene's. Luckily, for him, the door was unlocked. When he walked in though, he didn't expect to see Harlene like this.

Harlene was curled up on the futon, Loki's clothes pulled close to herself, and a make shift noose hanging from the ceiling. She was really thinking about killing herself…

Loki stormed over and grabbed ahold of Harlene, who looked at him woefully. She said nothing, expecting him to kill her on the spot. What happened instead, though, shocked her.

Loki forcefully pressed his lips to hers, pulling her off of the futon and pressing her against the wall. Her eyes were wide, but she instantly kissed back, pulling him close. Loki soon began to carry her up the stairs into her own room, where he kicked open the door and put her on the bed.

Harlene took this chance to ask him what he was doing. "Loki… I thought you were mad at me…"

"And I thought you didn't love me. I see now, assumptions get me nowhere." He whispered, before capturing her lips again. Were they really going to make love again? Loki seemed a bit rougher this time as he pulled off her shirt. He kissed her neck, and trailed down to her chest, all the way down to her bra. Harlene felt her face heat up as he made her arch up to unhook it. He took it off of her, and tossed it to the ground. He slowly pulled away, using his hand to massage her breast.

"Ah… Loki…" She panted out, before arching as his fingers pinched one of her nipples. He smirked as he latched his lips around a pink nub, sucking and licking on it, while his hand played with the other one. She shuddered, feeling her body twitch in pleasure.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, kissing her neck again. She nodded, a bit shaky, before crying out as he pressed his knee against her womanhood. "Loki, it feels really good…" Harlene moaned out, arching a bit. She almost cried out when he bit down on her nipple, pleasure and pain becoming one. He kept doing this, switching between the nipples, before moving his way down her body, kissing her stomach, and stopping right above her panties. She felt her face turn bright red as he began to bite and suck on her hip, taking his good old time. He moved his head from her hip, and went a bit lower.

"Tell me, what do you want?" He asked, looking up at her. Her eyes widened as he began to rub her through her panties. She didn't remember when her pants came off, nor did she care. She needed Loki now.

"I… I want you to mark me as yours, Loki…" She begged. Her eyes widened when she felt his tongue against her panties, teasing her. She looked down at him, watching him eat her out though her panties, grabbing her hips and gently pressing his tongue to her clit.

He must've felt her stare, because he looked up and smiled devilishly, before suddenly pulling her panties down and tossing them elsewhere. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his mouth, sucking on her clit softly, before pulling away and penetrating her with his tongue. She felt like she could scream with all the simulation. Loki's hand soon joined his tongue, playing with her clit while he fucked her with his tongue, before he switched his tongue with his fingers. It was becoming all too much for her, and Loki knew it. He took pride in it, in fact. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

All too soon, however, he stopped. She wanted to whine, but she noticed that he had begun undressing, and knew what was coming next.

"You ready?" He asked, pulling off his boxers. She blushed darkly and nodded, spreading her legs eagerly. He grabbed his cock and slowly began to rub against her own need, before pushing himself inside her. Her eyes widened as she arched, crying out in pleasure and grabbing his shoulders.

He kept thrusting into her, as they had fucked once today. She was still so tight, though. He closed his eyes tightly, moaning loudly.

Unlike last time, when they had done this, his body was freezing. Now he was hot against her body, which she didn't mind. She enjoyed either feeling, really. They continued to do this for a while, before she arched, crying out.

"Loki, I'm gonna cum!" She cried, contracting around him. He arched and began to pound himself into her, before closing his eyes tightly as he came, once again. Once he was done, he pulled out and pulled her close. Harlene panted, blushing darkly. Twice in one day…

"…Harlene, I do realize that this is going to be hard for us." Loki began to speak. "…I'll be leaving in less than an hour. But I promise I will visit you as often as I can." He whispered, looking down at her. "…I would really like our relationship to develop more." He whispered. Harlene nodded.

"Yeah… Can I see you off?" She asked. Loki nodded and stood up, getting dressed. Harlene followed suit, not very excited to lose Loki, whom she felt attached to, but could do nothing about. She could only hope he'd live up to his word.


	7. Plans for the future

**A/N:** We're coming close to the end! Just three more chapters left to upload! But don't worry, the sequel is almost done! Not much to say about this chapter heh...

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. I don't own Thor or their characters.

* * *

As the two headed towards the crater, Harlene couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. They sat at the crater, staring up at the sky and talking while waiting for the all mighty Thor to arrive. He told her about his life on Asgard, and while he didn't like it, he wouldn't really trade it for anything else.

Harlene listened, before telling him about her past. About the rebellious stage that she seemed to never grow out of, and how she had dyed her hair before. She told him about how she hardly trusted men, due to her lack of a father, before Loki stood.

"You may want to move." He said, gesturing up to the sky. She looked up, and her eyes widened. She stood up and moved as Thor came down, this time landing gracefully. Thor looked around, before seeing Loki and smiling brightly.

"Brother, you really didn't lie!" He rushed over to the younger brother, pulling him close. Loki smiled a bit, hugging him back.

"Yes, I kept my promise. However, brother…" He looked at Harlene. "I'd like you to meet Harlene. She's the woman I've been staying with. And well… The woman I fell in love with." He looked at Harlene, blushing.

Harlene blushed as well. She thought she was just a convenient fuck, but remembered when he said that reading had been more fulfilling. So, Loki loved her. Yet, she hardly knew him. Perhaps that would change?

"Oh, I see." Thor looked at Harlene, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, kissing her hand. She blushed a bit, before looking away. Thor found this amusing, before he stood up straight. "Brother, you don't mind staying here a bit longer, do you?" He asked, arms crossed.

Loki seemed confused, and lifted a brow. "I'm going to assume this has to do with Jane?" He asked. Thor stayed quiet, his face turning a dark shade of crimson. Loki smirked and chuckled. "I don't mind. I'll take Harlene to dinner then."

"Excellent! Thank you, brother." Thor said, before rushing off. Loki laughed, shaking his head. He took a deep breath, turning to Harlene.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand. Harlene blushed darkly.

"Perhaps I should get my purse-" Loki shook his head, tilting her head up and smiling gently.

"That won't be necessary. What would you like to eat?" Loki ran his hand through her hair, taking them out of pig tails. "Perhaps some place fancy? Or maybe you'd like to be relaxed? Dinner and show-"

"Loki, please." She stopped him, embarrassed. "I can make us dinner."

"Nonsense! I say I take you out to some place nice. We can dance, drink-"

"I'm underage. Just as you seem to be." Harlene rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"I'm the God of Mischief. Don't underestimate me." He smirked, taking her hand. "Let's get ready, shall we?" He asked, pulling her along. A few seconds later, their clothes seemed to change. Loki was in a lovely suit, while Harlene herself was in a beautiful green gown with black shoes. She blushed darkly, staring at the man, who grinned at her. He reached the restaurant, and went to the front desk.

"Hello, I'd like a seat for two, please." Loki said, and the man looked up, looking annoyed with the man.

"Do you have reservations?" He asked, ignoring the slight glare Loki had given him.

"I'm a God. I have no need to make reservations." He growled.

The man at the desk rolled his eyes. "If you're a God, than I'm a king. Now, please leave."

It seemed Loki had been expecting this, because suddenly, he laughed. "You have no power over me, mortal. I am a God, and you are a weak, pathetic worm-"

"Loki! That is enough!" Harlene's eyes were wide. She never knew how far Loki could go, but it seemed he could get pretty hateful when he didn't get his way. She looked at the man at the desk, and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. He-"

"No need to explain." The man said. "Just leave."

Harlene looked at Loki, who seemed like he would go off again, but instead of going off, his clothes changed into that of his armor. The man seemed astound, eyes wide.

"I am Loki, the God of Mischief, and I demand you grant me access to your restaurant." He smirked, and his suit returned as the man gave a nod, leading them to a table which had a lovely view of the waterfall outside.

"I-I'm sorry for any trouble. Everything is on the house; j-just don't be angry." The man begged, shaking.

"Bring me a bottle of your finest wine, and the best this place has to offer." Loki crossed his arms. "Don't keep me waiting for long."

"Right away, sir." The man rushed off, leaving the two alone. People were staring, which made Harlene uncomfortable.

"W-why'd you do that?" She asked, looking up at him. Loki chuckled, his body relaxing and eyes softening.

"I only want the best for you, so I have to get out of hand sometimes. It's much like a cop who uses his badge to do whatever they like." He shrugged, before reaching over to stroke the young lady's cheek. She blushed, staring into his emerald eyes.

"H-here's your wine, sir. Your dinner should be here very soon as well. Please enjoy." The man said, placing two glasses on the table and the bottle. "I-is there anything else I can help with?"

"Hmm…" Loki thought for a moment, before looking at Harlene. "…Put on some slow, romantic music, and clear out the restaurant." Loki said, standing up and offering his hand to Harlene.

"A-alright." He rushed off to do as he was asked.

"Come love, let's dance." He said, just as slow music came on. She blushed darkly, eyes wide, but she stood up, taking his hand. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed this; greatly. She was never this spoiled with anyone, and she actually enjoyed it.

As the two danced, she couldn't help but rest her head in his chest, eyes closed. It was amazing to just be with Loki and not have to worry about anything coming between them. Of course, she knew Loki would be leaving soon, but she couldn't let that ruin this moment. Not at all.

"You smell divine, Harlene." He whispered, tilting her head up. "I could eat you up." He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her sapphire eyes lovingly. He pulled her even closer, leaning in. She blushed and leaned up, but they were cut short as the waiter walked in with their food.

"I-I'm sorry. Your food is ready." He said, putting their plates down on the table. "Please, enjoy your meal."

Loki chuckled a bit, watching the man scramble out of the room full of fear, before walking to the table and pulling out Harlene's chair for her. She hid her face as she sat down, but managed to look at Loki after he sat down.

He chuckled, before picking up his fork and knife, beginning to cut up the steak that he had been given. Harlene watched a bit, before staring at him confusedly. He was holding his fork to her mouth, chuckling.

"Open up." He said. Harlene turned bright red, but did as she was told. Bit by bit, Loki fed her like a baby, before his steak was gone.

"Loki, what are you going to-"He stood up and took her salad, before sitting down and using his fork to eat it. "Oh, right. You don't like meat." She blushed.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason I fed you the way I did." He said, after finishing a bite of his salad and wiping his mouth. "You should be treated like a queen. And with me, you will be." He smiled. Harlene blushed darkly and looked away. She noticed she had been blushing most of the time, but couldn't help it. Here she was, sitting with a God. A God that wanted to treat her like royalty. She wasn't used to this. She enjoyed it, but didn't know how anyone would want to treat her this way. She loved to fight, and was horrible at relationships.

Loki seemed to notice that she was worried, and placed his hand over hers. "Harlene, I promise that, if you stay with me, you will have everything you want and more. You will be my Queen, and I your King. I will never hurt you." He stroked her hand. "I know we don't know eachother very well, but I know we can do it. We're perfect." Harlene stared at him, blushing darkly. He chuckled and pulled away, filling up the wine glasses.

He handed Harlene one of the glasses, and held his up. "Cheers." The two gently hit their glasses together, before taking a drink. Harlene, despite having drank before, felt weird about drinking now. Loki stared at her, and chuckled.

"You seem distracted." He said softly.

"…When will I see you again, Loki?" She asked, finally looking at him. The question was now nagging at her.

He looked away. "Well, you see… I was hoping you'd come back with me to Asgard. Maybe that's out of the question right now, but I'd like to have you with me all the time." He stroked her cheek. "But, if you wish to stay here, I will visit you as often as I can." He said.

Harlene stayed quiet, biting her lip. Living with Loki in Asgard was very tempting. But what of her mother? School? Veronica? The last one wasn't important to her right now, but the first two were.

As if knowing her thoughts, Loki grabbed both of her hands. "Don't worry. You can visit your mother whenever, and as for school…" He pressed his lips together. "We can wait until you're done. It's only a few months, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but Loki…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, I will not find another. So if you wish to finish school, that's fine. In fact, it's better. Your mother would grow accustomed to you moving out, and you'd be able to do as you wish until moving in with me." Loki smiled.

"…I could drop out." She looked at Loki. "…In fact, I've been given the choice to graduate early. I wouldn't need the ceremony. I'd just need the diploma, and we could live together. In fact, I'll call the school as soon as I get home-"

"Don't worry about it. If you really wish to move in with me that quickly, we can have some special arrangements. But let's at least tell your mother." He stood up. "Are we done here?" He asked, grabbing the wine bottle.

"Y-yes. Will you stay until my mother comes home?" She asked. He nodded and took her hand, walking out with her. "What about Thor?" She looked at him.

"Thor can wait with us. In fact, I think it would be nice for you two to know eachother." He smiled. Harlene nodded, following Loki.

"Brother, are you ready?" She heard Thor running up behind them, and acted upon instincts, punching him in the face. His eyes widened as he backed away, holding his nose.

"She packs a punch, does she not?" Loki smirked a bit, wrapping an arm around Harlene's waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Thor holding his hand up, stopping her. She looked away, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I don't know why you did it, but it is fine." He moved his hands away. Luckily, she didn't break his nose, like she had to Loki. He looked at Loki. "Now, are you ready?"

"Actually, Thor, I'd like to stay here for a few more hours. You're welcome to come back with us." He smiled. "In fact, I encourage you two to get to know eachother."

Thor sighed. "Brother, we really need to-"

"You can go. I have unfinished business." Loki began walking off with Harlene. He didn't look back, but knew Thor was following them now.

"Loki… Maybe we can wait-"

"Love, I'm doing this for you." He said. He arrived at her house, and she got her keys out, unlocking the door. They all walked in, and Harlene sighed.

"I'm… gonna get changed." She said, and Loki nodded. She rushed off, shaking her head.

Thor began to pace, looking down. "Loki, what's going on? Why are we here? Father is expecting us home." He turned to face his brother. "What is so important?"

"It's something important to me, Thor. You don't have to be here. I just thought it would be nice if you were here." He said.

"…" Thor sighed. "You promised you'd be back brother. You lied-"

"I did no such thing. I'm only asking to see her mother. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but I will not leave without properly saying goodbye." He headed up the stairs, leaving Thor alone.

Harlene had finished getting dressed, and was standing in her room. Loki was going back, and he wanted to take her with him. The more she thought about it, the scarier it got. This wasn't like moving away, where she could see her mother whenever. They'd be dimensions away. Before she could think more on the situation, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes widened, and she looked around quickly, putting the clothes on the bed.

"Come in." She called, sitting on her bed. Loki slowly opened the door, walking over to her and kneeling down to place his arms on her lap, along with his head. She was a bit confused, but found this cute and played with his hair. "Loki, have you told Thor?" She asked.

"No. Not yet." He mumbled. "He's upset with me." He sighed. "He feels like I lied to him, but I didn't. Oh well." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a while, both of them actually falling asleep.

Thor began walking up the stairs, trying to find someone. He walked past Harlene's room and saw the two of them. "Loki." He called out to the young male.

"Mmm… What?" He opened an eye, looking at his brother. He tried to sit up, but he was stiff. Thor walked over to help Loki up, before looking at Harlene.

"How much longer do we-"Thor was cut off by the front door opening.

"I'm home!"


	8. Taken away

**A/N:** Bad news! The story is nearing it's end! Good news? I've almost finished the sequel! Next two chapters after this should be uploaded within the next 4 days, and then I shall upload chapter one of the sequel after! (For those wondering, I have worked none stop so I haven't lost interest. Ideas are starting to disappear, but never less, I shall continue to try and finish this up and give it a good ending! _And by good I could mean dreadful, but who knows~?_)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Thor. Just my ocs.

* * *

Loki's eyes widened, and he rushed down to go see Harlene's mother. "Welcome home!" He said, smiling softly.

"Oh, Loki!" She smiled. "Where's Harlene?" She asked. "Did she decide to sleep upstairs with you?"

"Something like that. But, we actually have to talk to you. We have some news we thought you might like, and I have some things I'd like to tell you myself." He said.

"Oh, well, hurry then!" She smiled. Loki nodded and walked upstairs.

As Loki got up the stairs, he walked over to Harlene. "Honey, come on." He gently shook her. "Your mother is here, and we can finally talk to her."

"Talk to her, about what!?" Thor was confused.

"You come down with me too, Thor." He said. Harlene sat up, rubbing her eye. Loki was so excited it seemed. She was a bit frightened about this. How would her mother feel about this? And how would she react to another man being in the house?

All of her thoughts were cut short as she began walking with Loki down the stairs, Thor behind her. As they all got downstairs, Harlene's mother was sitting on the couch, sipping at coffee.

"Harlene's mother-"

"Please, call me Amber." She looked up with a smile.

"Well, Amber…" Loki walked over with the other two, hands behind his back. "As you know, my name is Loki. There are some things I should tell you though." He looked at Thor. "This is my brother, Thor. We are Gods." Loki looked back at Amber. "This shouldn't alarm you, however." He looked at Harlene. "When I met you, Harlene and I were really nothing to eachother." He said, reaching over to touch her. "I've fallen in love with your daughter, however… And I wish to take her to Asgard with me."

"What!? Brother, we can't-"

"You may not." Amber looked up. "She is my daughter, and if you really are a God, taking her elsewhere would mean it would be impossible to see my daughter."

"But mother, I'm a fully grown woman-"

"I'm sorry, Harlene." Amber stood up. "But if Loki cannot be with you while you are here, then he can't be with you ever."

"Mom-"

"I said no." Amber looked at her daughter. "…I'm sorry. He seems like a sweet man, but you're my daughter, and dating a God isn't something you need."

Harlene stared at her mother, before looking down. "I'm sorry you don't support me, but I'm going with him!" She looked up at Amber, shaking. "You said it yourself, he's charming. I feel the same about him." She closed her eyes. "I can try and see you as often as possible, but I love Loki."

"How long have you known him?" Amber asked, beginning to walk away. "You can't love someone you've only known three days. You're not a princess, and your life is not a fairytale." Amber stopped. "…Don't rush things, Harlene. Love takes a bit." Amber sighed.

"Mother… I'm going with Loki, whether you like it or not." Harlene grabbed Loki's hand.

Thor felt very ignored at this point. "Loki, she cannot come back with us to Asgard. You know how father would react-"

"If he tries anything, I will be there to defend her." Loki said, pulling Harlene close. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, let's go." She smiled. Thor only shook his head, sighing.

"Alright, if you wish." He mumbled, walking off with the two. Amber stood there, before slamming her fist into the wall, shaking.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you. I fell for your father too fast, and look at where he is now…" She closed her eyes. "I can't sit back and let him take my baby." She ran after them, trying to find out where they were heading to. She bit her lip. "Wait, their school was canceled the day she brings this man to her house. Perhaps I should check the school." She whispered, rushing to the school.

Luckily, she was right. Unfortunately, she was too late. She watched as all three of them disappeared. "HARLENE!" She cried, trying to follow, but failed. She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. She lost her daughter. What more was there to do? Was there even anything to do at this point?

She sat there for hours, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Harlene would come back to her world. Sadly, this was not the case. She was gone for good it seemed. She stood up, and slowly made her way home. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't file a missing report. There was nothing she could do.

She felt so helpless at this point. She felt sick. She trusted this man, and made a few comments about them getting together. Now they were, and she wanted nothing more than to take back everything she said. Every time she was nice, every time she thought he was charming.

She regretted it. Dearly.


	9. Veronica and Amber

**A/N:** Soooo, one more chapter after this! x3 Sorry that this chapter is short, as I wanted it to be at _least_ 10 chapters. Depending on how much time I have tonight, I may upload up the last chapter. So, please, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my ocs. I do not own Thor, or any of the characters from it!

* * *

Weeks had passed since Harlene had left. Amber never left the house, not even to work. Though, this particular day, she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it, Veronica standing there.  
"Ms. Vanity? I brought over Harlene's homework." Veronica held it up. "Is she feeling okay? She's been out for a while. You must be sick too." Veronica frowned.  
Amber had forgotten about Harlene's friends. She looked down. She motioned for Veronica to come in.  
Veronica was confused, but walked in and sat down next to Amber. Amber stayed silent for a few moments. She seemed like she would never speak. Just as Veronica began to think about leaving, she spoke.  
"Harlene's gone. She won't be going to school anymore. I'll tell the school about her dropping out." Amber's head fell forward. "…She left with that man… That God…"  
Veronica blinked, confused. "She died?" Veronica was Christian, so didn't believe in Odin or Thor.  
"No… Loki. He was living with us, and they fell in love. He took her back to Asgard with her, and now I can't do anything. My little girl is gone." Amber closed her eyes, sighing.  
Veronica's eyes widened. "She ran away with that asshole!?" She stood up. "Where did they go!?"  
"I told you. Asgard. There's no way to get there." She closed her eyes.  
"…Ms. Vanity, I need you to tell me where they really are." Veronica thought that she was going crazy. Maybe Harlene died, and Amber was making up things to make her happier.  
"I'm not lying!" Amber looked up, tearing up. "I'd never lie about this. That man took my little girl, and now I'm stuck here with no one. My life holds no more meaning."  
Veronica watched Amber break down, before looking away. "I'm sorry. I'll be going." She rushed out.  
Veronica felt sorry for Amber, but couldn't help but feel weird. Asgard wasn't real, but who was Loki? He showed up out of nowhere. Maybe she should ask Richard about mythology? No. She'd just ask him help her to find him. They couldn't have gone far, could they?  
"No, they're long gone." She sighed, looking down. The woman she loved was suddenly gone, and she couldn't apologize for how she reacted. If she ever saw that man again, she'd kill him. She'd make sure of it.  
Veronica began walking back home, thinking about the day she had met Harlene. How innocent and sweet she used to be.


	10. The Past

**A/N: **So the story is at it's end, but the first chapter of the second part has been uploaded! If you liked this story, be sure to check out The Wrath of Gods as well. I greatly appreciate it!

**Disclaimer****: **I only own my ocs. I don't own Thor, or anyone from Thor!

* * *

Harlene wasn't always the violent woman she was now. No, she used to be a sweet, innocent girl. Veronica met her in elementary school, and they were instantly good friends. It had been during an art project, and they had to work together.

"So, the project is to draw each other." Harlene said shyly, looking at Veronica. "I'm not very good at drawing, so please forgive me if it doesn't look great." She bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it! I'm not very good either." She giggled a bit. "So don't feel bad." The two worked in silence after this, as they wanted to try their best. Once they were finished, they looked at each other's pictures.

"My, it looks great!" She giggled, looking up at Veronica. Veronica blushed a bit, smiling softly.

"You think so? I like yours too." She smiled. "Hey, we should hang out after school. Maybe our parents can take us to the park!" She laughed. She stopped when she noticed the glum look on Harlene's face. "W-what's wrong?"

"I don't have 'parents'. I have a mother, but no father. He walked out before I was born. He apparently never wanted me." She looked down. "I've always been jealous of children who have two parents." She closed her eyes.

Veronica frowned. "Don't worry about it. I don't have a daddy either. I have two mommies!" Veronica giggled. "Maybe you could have two mommies…?" She wondered aloud, looking at the ceiling.

"Maybe!"

That was the first time either of them ever talked. After that, they became close. They hung out every weekend, and every day in school. Veronica never thought nothing bad of Harlene, always thinking she was pretty and sweet.

That summer, Harlene had dyed her hair reddish pink, and started dressing up. She got accepted into a drama club, which limited the time Veronica and her could hang out. However, when they did hang out, Harlene would amuse her by acting as different things. Sometimes, they would dress up as princesses, or Harlene would be a prince and they would play around.

However, after a month of drama club, Harlene met a boy named Richard. Richard had began hanging out with them as well, which annoyed Veronica a bit. She was slightly jealous, as he got to see her more than she would and he would always dress up as a prince and flirt with Harlene. Harlene liked this, though one day, Richard decided to try flirting with Veronica.

Veronica just ignored his advances to her, and listen to Harlene and him talk about Norse mythology.

"Hey, do you wonder what it would be like to meet a God?" Richard asked one particular day. "I bet Thor would be awesome to hang out with!"

"And Loki would be a jerk." Harlene laughed. Richard agreed, and the continued on with their day.

Near the end of the summer, right before middle school, Harlene went through her rebellious stage. She had dyed her hair black, and started wearing dark clothes. She stopped hanging out with people that weren't Richard and Veronica.

This continued for a while, all the way through middle school, but Harlene stopped dying her hair. They got in highschool, and she was one of the most attractive women. However, at some point in time, she grew away from Richard, and hated the concept of love. She thought love was stupid. She got into swim club, and got amazing grades. So good, the school even asked her if she'd like to have her diploma early. The only reason she said no was because it was something she could do with her time.

Harlene grew violent after one date gone horrible. She had almost been hurt because she wouldn't have sex with the guy. Luckily for her, she had a knife and stabbed him in the thigh, then punched him in the face as he came down. She wasn't very strong back then, but she began training, and eventually became feared in the school, yet men would still try to get a date with her.

Veronica had fallen in love with her years ago, and it worried her. Her mother's were lesbians, but it still scared her to death What if she'd never love her back.

Now, Veronica stood outside of her house, dwelling on everything. She was right, her friend didn't love her. In fact, that would explain her running away with Loki. She felt a bit selfish, but couldn't help but wish she had never met Loki.

She could call Richard and tell him, but he would only go on about how he loved her, while she knew she loved her more. She sat down, and sighed.

"Harlene, if you can hear me, and if there really is an Asgard you went to… Please come back. Even if it's not for me, do it for your mother." She closed her eyes, before standing up and heading inside.

As though responding to her, it began to rain. She watched it, before smiling softly. Harlene loved rain.

"Maybe you are still watching us… And maybe we'll see you again one day." She pressed her forehead to the window. "…We all miss you." Veronica mumbled.


End file.
